New gang
by blacksakura13
Summary: A new gang forms and their leader is a 16 year old guy.. who has a secret. kind of an original story for durarara. OC
1. Chapter 1

The note that sat on the floor in front of her door surprised her. She definitely wasn't expecting this to happed but it did. She sat on her bed and re-read the note her father left her.

_"Amaya-chan,_

_I know that I'm not a good father. I've been holding you back for much too long and this was the only thing I could think of but I am positive that you are very much capable of taking care of yourself. I'm going back to the country side and work there with your uncle but don't worry about money. I'll send you some every week and I'm sure that your mother will too. I suggest that you don't tell her that you're living alone or she'll take you in and I have the feeling that you want to be on your own anyway._

_I love you, Amaya. I always will._

_Love, dad."_

She certainly didn't expect this but she couldn't help but smile. Her dad wasn't at all horrible... well, maybe a little bit but at least she knows how much he cared. And to think he noticed that she wanted to live alone! He was simply the best dad ever. She nodded to herself and went to tell Ishiyama-san the good news.

_-NiGhtRaIn007 logged on-_

_NiGhtRaIn007: Ishiyama-san! Guess what?_

_Aw35om3dudE: Huh? What is it Fukushima-san?_

_NiGhtRaIn007: I'M MY OWN MAN NOW!_

_Aw35om3dudE: What?_

_NiGhtRaIn007: I live alone now! No more rules to hold me back!_

_Aw35om3dudE: Dude! Really? FINALLY!_

_NiGhtRaIn007: To celebrate, wanna meet up?_

_Aw35som3dudE: For real? I get to meet Fukushima-san in THE FLESH!_

_NiGhtRaIn007: HELL YES! So get yer ass to the russian sushi bar in 30 minutes and I'll meet you there!_

_Aw35om3dudE: How'll we know who's who?_

_NiGhtRaIn007: Duh, man! Green!_

_Aw35om3dudE: Of course! Okay, I'll be there in a few!_

_-Aw35om3dudE logged off-_

_-NiGhtRaIn007 logged off-_

She jumped up and down in glee. She was finally going to meet Ishiyama! She met Ishiyama in a random chatroom 3 months ago under the guise of a man. She always pretended to be a guy online. It was always so interesting, she thought. They quickly became friends and talked about this and that and even forming their own gang.

As she got ready, she remembered one fact. She was a girl. Girls are not guys. Girls have boobs, guys don't.

She gulped. If he found out, how would he react? She wasn't willing to risk it and decided to dress up as a guy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She inhaled deeply and let out her breath. With bandages binding her chest, it was quite difficult to breath properly. She wore a green hoodie, a pair of old jeans and a hat to cover her hair (some guys had long hair too, right?). She walked into the sushi bar and was greeted by Simon who had a smile on his face. "Welcome!"

She scanned the room for anyone wearing green. There was only one guy and he was in the corner of the room. She approached him. She studied his face as looked up, excitement written on his features. He had brown hair and eyes that matched. He flashed a charming smile at her and she was extremely happy that Ishiyama didn't turn out to be some old perverted psycho that was into guys. "Fukushima-san?" he asked.

She nodded her head up and down. "Yup! That's me! And I take it you're Ishiyama-san!" she sat down on the seat across him and stuck her hand out. "It's nice to finally meet you."

He took her hand in his and nodded. "Likewise... Let me introduce myself properly. I am the great and awesome Naoko Ishiyama! It's a really great pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh!"

She forgot! A guy name! She needed one, and fast! She pondered for a few seconds before finally thinking of something. "And I am the awesome and sexy Ken Fukushima!" She said proudly and they shared a laugh.

As their laughter settled down, Naoko smiled again. "You know, I was actually expecting a girl to come." he said as he folded his arms and rested them on the table.

_Ken _laughed nervously. "Ahaha, what made you think that?"

He shrugged. "The way you spoke in the chatrooms were a little... fruity." he let out a laugh. "I thought that maybe you were one of those girls who pretended to be guys... that or gay... are you gay?"

Ken laughed nervously again. "I talk fruity? Damn it. I gotta knock that off... And I AIN'T GAY!" she told him frowning.

"Alright, alright! Settle down!"

Just then, Simon came in and placed a plate of sushi in front of them. "Please enjoy the food!" and left as quickly as he came.

"Alright, lets talk serious. Do you really plan on starting a new gang? Haven't you heard about the possibilities of gang wars?" He asked and picked up a piece of sushi and popped it in his mouth.

She nodded. "Yes! Now that I'm my own man, I can stay up as late as I want!"

He sighed in frustration. "I think your ideals are childish. Gangs are taken seriously here in ikebukuro, you know." he said, reminding her as she gulped down a salmon piece.

She shot a glare at him. "Moron, my goal isn't to hang out! My goal is to rid this city of the scum that pollutes it." she said seriously. "I've had one too many friends sent to the hospital because of scumbags who linger on the streets. The people live in fear. I can't have that." she explained seriously.

"Fine... I'll help. I'll help gather members and-"

"Thats the spirit! I knew I could rely on you! You'll be like, my second man! The second banana!" she said happily.

He placed a finger on his lips. "Shh! You're a bit too noisy, ken-san!" She went quiet and nodded at him. "What will our group be?"

She tapped her chin in thought. "I thought about it on my way here. What do you think about _Green Earth?_"

He rubbed his chin. "It sounds like an environmental thing." he concluded.

"Exactly! We rid the city of the scumbags! See? It makes sense!" she said excitedly and Naoko couldn't help but agree.

"Alright! Green Earth! We will rule Ikebukuro in no time!' said Naoko cheerfully and the finished their sushi.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**I promised myself that I wouldn't write anything about OC's anymore (unless it was my original story) but I couldn't keep that promise, haha. Next chapter will be a little longer~**

**Read and Review! I'd like to hear your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

The two did begin their search for new members as soon as possible thought it was a challenge looking for people who had the same beliefs as them. Amaya didn't want anything to happen (she heard about the terrible things that happened in the yellow turbans group and how some of its members used the name to threaten the people...).

Soon enough, they had gathered an approximate 100 members, small as compared to the Yellow Turbans and DOLLARS but if it was small, she'd be able to handle things easier.

"Are you excited or what!" Naoko said happily as they made their way to the abandoned storage building in one of the shadier sides of Ikubukuro that they claimed as their HQ. "Today is the first official meeting! I'm getting the goosebumps just thinking about it!"

Amaya rubbed her hands together for warmth and shoved them into her hoodie's pockets. She was nervous and she could hear her heart beating in her ears. "Honestly, I'm scared shitless." she admitted.

He stopped and walked in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, boss-man! It'll be fine!"

She raised an eyebrow but smiled and shrugged his hands off and continued walking, him following right behind her. "So that's what you're gonna call me now? Boss-man?"

"Cool, isnnit?" he said cheerfully and they entered the building that was flooded with people wearing green. They made their way to the platform (two boxes pushed side by side) and stood up.

She glanced at tall the people who then turned their attention to her. She gulped and tried her best to sound strong. "Thank you everyone for coming! I'd like to introduce myself! Ken Fukushima! I started this group called Green Earth to make Ikebukuro a better place because quite frankly, the cops aren't doing anything."

That gained nods of agreement and whispers from the crowd. That encouraged her to go on. "Me and my second banana," she said, gesturing towards Naoko, "hand picked you because we thought that you would be perfect! You all have a sense of justice and that's all we need. But there is one important thing before you join this group."

She paused and everyone went silent.

"Being in a gang in Ikebukuro is dangerous and you might end up in several fights, hospitalized maybe, because of this. If you don't want that to happen, feel free to go." She looked into the crowd and no one seemed to be moving. "Are you sure?"

Someone from the crowd found his voice and cheered. "HELL YEAH! WE WILL RID THIS CITY OF ITS SCUM!" and that alone started the roars of agreement from everyone else and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Naoko placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I knew you could do it, boss-man!"

She smiled. "Let's do this thing!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

And so she and Naoko led the group. It wasn't difficult. They already had it planned out. They made several small groups within their group. N, NE, E, SE, S, SW, W and NW Ikebukuro. One leader, one informer and one person who always contacted the others if help was ever needed. Basically, everyone fought anyone causing trouble for the people.

"Man! This is so awesome!" Naoko said, jumping up and down beside Amaya. The two leaders were not in any of the small groups, rather, they went around the city making sure everyone was doing well.

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Originally, this was a gang kinda like the unofficial police! I didn't think I'd be making this many friends!" It was true. The people they got in their group were loyal and trust worthy people and they quicly warmed up with everyone. It was like a big family! "It's like we're one big family!"

Naoko put a finger to his chin. "Now that I think about it, kinda like a mafia, don't you think?"

From out of nowhere, Amaya felt a hand around her shoulders, as did Naoko. "Ne ne ne! A mafia! That's so cool!" A girls voice said.

The boy who had his hand around Naoko's shoulders nodded. "Yeah! Like, _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_"

The girl nodded. "Thats so cool!" She let go of Amaya and her friend followed her.

"Forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm Erika Karisawa!"

"And I'm Walker Yumasaki!"

Naoko nodded. "I'm Naoko Ishiyama and this is Boss-man, Ken Fukushima." He said, pointing a finger to himself then to Amaya. "Nice to meet you!"

"Ne! So you're the boss! Can I call you _Tsuna-kun?_ Or do you like boss-man better?" Erika asked, her voice filled with glee. "I think I'll call you _Tenth_ instead!"

Walker pointed to Naoko. "And you can be _Gokudera-kun! _Or maybe _Yamamoto? _Which one's better?" he asked Erika and she cupped her chin with her hand. "He looks like a _Yamamoto _but I think it would be better to call him _Gokudera!_" The two nodded. "Well, we'll be seeing you _Tenth! _You too _Gokudera-kun!"_ and with that, they melded in with the busy people and disappeared from their sight.

"What a pair of looneys!" Naoko said laughing as they continued walking. "They just came and went like the wind!"

Amaya laughed. "Yeah! Looneys! But, they're pretty cool." She looked at her watch. It was a few minutes before 1 am. "I think its alright to call it a day."

"Yeah. I'll tell the others that today was a success!" He pulled out his phone and quickly pushed several buttons before finally hitting send. "So, boss-man, you heading home?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I forgot that I had homework actually." She laughed and scratched the back of her head. "I'll see you tomorrow at HQ, alright?"

"Kay. See ya, boss-man." He said and they separated ways.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Amaya made her way to school and couldn't help but smile despite the fact that she was wearing such a short skirt. Living a double life was fun! An ordinary school girl by day, a gang leader by night! She let out a giggle and smiled widely.

As she was nearing the school gates, a blond boy stopped her. "Hey, baby! I should call heaven because I think they're missing an angel!" He said with a smile on his face and winked at her.

She stared at him for a while. _He wants to play, eh?_ She thought and smiled at him. "Was that an airplane or did my heart just soar?" She gave him a wink of her own.

The boy put a hand on his lips in mock shock. "Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?"

She shook her head. "Not really but are you accepting applications for your fanclub?"

"I seem to have lost my phone miss, mind if I borrow your number?"

"Hey baby, you're so fine, I'm stuttering. Wha- wha- what's your name?"

"Oh, My name is Justin! Just incredible!"

She shook her head. "I highly doubt that. By the way, my name isn't Elmo but you can tickle me all you want."

"That outfit would look great in a crumpled heap on my bedroom floor tomorrow morning." he smirked, awaiting her reply.

" If I told you that you had a nice body, would you hold it against me?" She stuck her tongue out at him.

He fanned himself with his hand. "Is it hot in here or is it just you?"

She held her jaw. "You're so sweet, I'm getting a tooth ache."

"Do you know CPR? Cause you take my breath away!"

She laughed and by now, there was a small crowd watching them and the blond boy's friend was shaking his head in shame. She stuck her hand out. "I'm Amaya Fukushima. Nice to meet you, lover boy." She winked at him.

He took her hand in his and kissed it with a cute smirk on his face. "Kida Masaomi." He let go and did a spin and bowed. "Or maybe you should just go on ahead and call me sweetheart."

She giggled. "Nah, lover boy seems better."

He smiled again. "So wanna go out later?" he asked.

She thought about it. She didn't really have that many friends in school... all her classmates weren't as friendly as Kida. "Okay! After school later? And maybe I will give you my number~" She waved goodbye to the two and went into the school building

Kida whistled. "I told you! The girls just love me!" He nudged his friend Mikado in the ribs. "But if I go with her, Mikado will have Anri-chan all to himself!" he pouted.

Mikado blushed and raised his hands in defence."A-ah! Anri-chan! Don't listen to him! He has a screw loose!"

Anri nodded. "Okay.." she said quietly and the three went into the school together.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Haha! If I was Kida, I'd laugh my guts out if I met a girl like that. (Haha, I have done that with a classmate once and people were telling us to stop with the lame pickup lines)**

**More to come~~! (r&r, yes?)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Life so far for her had been great.

She met new friends (The trio she hung out with after school all the time) and Green Earth was making progress and their internet fame was slowly growing and not only that, crime rate in Ikebukuro went down by 0.5%! It wasn't much but it was still something.

As they were walking down the streets with Kida talking excitedly about hitting on girls, she whispered to Anri. "Hey, are those two always like this?"

Anri nodded. "Yes. Most of the time but lately-"

She was cut off by Kida's phone ringing. Kida smiled at his friends and answered his phone. "Hello?... yes... Is that so? Okay, got it." He hung up and looked apologetically at his friends. "Sorry guys but I have to go! A classmate needs some help with this shindig he's throwing!" He spun around and grabbed Anri's hand. "Farewell, dear princesses! I leave you in the hands of Prince Mikado!"

With that, he shot one more smile and dashed away.

Mikado scratched his head. "Why is he my best friend?"

Amaya looked at her watch. It was almost 5:30 pm. "Ah. since Kida-kun left, I too shall take my leave! I might be late again." She spun around the two in a similar way that Kida did and bowed. "Goodbye My prince and princess!~~" She screamed as she ran in the opposite direction.

And Mikado shook his head again. "Kida has already influenced her... But at least you're still not like that, Anri-chan."

Anri nodded. "Yes... But you've know him longer yet you haven't been influenced."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Amaya ran as fast as she could after changing into her street clothes. She was going to be late and if she was, Naoko-kun would never shut up about it. She practically kicked the doors open to the HQ and found Naoko sitting on their make-do couch (an old back seat of a car). "I'M NOT LATE!" she screamed.

Naoko sighed. "Yeah yeah. I was just early this time."

She nodded and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, then lets make our rounds." she gestured for Naoko to follow her, which he did, and they began their daily routine. "Any news today?"

Naoko pulled out his phone. "Not recently but... nowadays there have been more sightings of Yellow Turban members..."

She raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Lately, they're becoming more violent." He shivered. "I'm beginning to worry... I feel a bad disturbance, ya know?"

She shoved her hands in her jacket's pockets. "Yeah... I've been getting that vibe too."

"Today, before you came, I tried reading my tarot cards and-"

"Again with the tarot cards?" She asked, slightly frustrated.

Before the two actually met in person, Naoko always spoke about his tarot cards and how his predictions always came true. At first she thought it was fun but now with his constant talk of fate and destiny, it was starting to get annoying.

Naoko nodded. "But really! The card have been turning up badly nowadays. I think we should keep our defenses on high, just to be safe." he concluded.

She sighed again. "Okay, okay. I'll tell the guys to be careful... which I do every single day! Quit your worrying! Everything'll be fine!"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her into a random coffee shop and sat down on one of the tables. "Look, I'm sensing bad things from you as well. A bad omen!" He pulled her down and pulled out a black cloth from his pocket. "Let me read your fortune! Just to be on the safe side!"

"Tch, fine. Just to show you that nothing bad's gonna happen!" She ordered a couple of coffee's and sat down as Naoko laid the cards before her. His brows furrowed with worry. "See? The 13th arcana is present..."

She pouted. "So? A scary black skull doesn't intimidate me!" She took a sip of her coffee. "And didn't you say that the 13th card meant change, not death?"

He nodded. "But look, it's upside down... thats never good." He glanced at all the other cards that he laid out. "In the near future.. You're going to discover something that will shock you..." he said and looked her in the eye. "please, boss-man... Be careful." he pleaded.

"Pff, fine... Because you told me so! not the cards!" she grumbled but that was a good enough answer for him.

-=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

The two separated after finishing their coffee, Naoko going north and Amaya heading south. They'd meet up at HQ when they've checked up on all the groups. She decided to take a shortcut through one of the dark alleyways. It was a stupid idea to go alone but at least she was armed.

"Neeh, obochaan~~~" A voice called from behind and she spun in shock.

She took a long look at the path behind her and fund no one there. She let out a sigh of relief and continued on her way but the she bumped into something... rather, someone.

That someone helped her back on her feet, He had crimson red eyes and a smirk that could haunt your dreams. "Uhhm, excuse me but, who are you?" she asked uncertain of her choice of words as she brushed off the dirt from her pants.

The man laughed. "Are you stupid, boy?" He was laughing uncontrollably and held his stomach. He wiped some tears away before regaining his composure. "Or should I say, _are you stupid, girl?_"

Her eyes went wide. Who the hell was this creep and why did he know her name? She gulped, thinking of an excuse. "Hey, man! That ain't cool!" she snarled. "I don't look like a sissy, do I?"

He shook his head chuckling. "Nice try, little girl but I know your secret." He smiled and extended his hand. "Orihara, Izaya. Information Broker."

Her eyes went wide with realization. The informer! "I-Izaya?"

He nodded. "Ah! So you aren't that stupid after all!" he cooed. "I bet I know what you're thinking! _How did he know? Does he know everything? _or maybe _Is he going to tell anyone?"_

She didn't know how to respond. It never occurred to her that someone would find her out. "I- you-"

He raised his index finger. "To answer your questions, 1: I know a lot of things! It was easy to find out! I just followed you to your home and when you came out in the morning, Tada!~~ It's a lady that comes out!"

He raised a second finger. "2: By everything, do you mean the fact that you are the leader of Green Earth? Or the fact that you have never told anybody, even your dear friend, Ishiyama-kun?"

She gulped. She was in deep waters. What did this man want?

And a third joined the two. "3: I might tell, I'm an informer after all but, hey, how much would you pay for this information?" he asked, circling her like a vulture does its prey.

"What the hell do you want with me?" she asked, clenching her fists.

He shook his head. "Oh, nothing~ nothing at all. I was just curious as to what type of person you are, _Amaya-chan_~~~"

She shivered at the tone of his voice. Was this the shocking thing she was going to find out? It was shocking, really, it was. "Who sent you?" she asked, bringing up all her courage to look him in the eye.

He clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Ah, you know that information doesn't come free, right?"

"I'll pay."

Nodding, he asked her to treat him to fatty tuna at the Russian sushi place.

"Alright, you got your fatty tuna. Who sent you?" she asked as Izaya chewed on his prize. Her eye twitch at how happy he looked.

He took a sip of soda. "Ah, yes yes. You want to know who sent me, yes?"

She let out an aggravated sigh. "YES, please."

He pouted "Okay, okay! So grumpy!"

"Urgh."

"If you really must know, the person who sent me was..." He put his lips close to her ear and whispered. _"It was me~"_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**BUM BUM BUM. She met Izaya. Its bad luck, I say. Bad luck.**

**What could Izaya want? har har har**


	4. Chapter 4

"What? Why?" she asked, confusion evident on her features.

He shrugged and ate the last piece of his tuna. "I'm curious, is all."

She stood up to walk out. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

He laughed and gave her one last glance. "Yes... but satisfaction brought it back."

She gave one more final glance at him before heading out and scratched the back of her head. She felt her phone vibrate in her pants pocket and she picked it up. "Yo, Ken here."

"Boss-man! We got trouble!" said Yamada-kun (from the south east district of Ikebukuro team) frantically as he ran to safety.

She tensed. "What happened?"

Yamada stopped to catch his breath. "We were... doing our usual rounds when... some of the Yellow Turbans attacked! Takemoto-kun... tried to talk things... out with them but... they didn't listen!"

She started running towards the SE area. "Where are they?"

"In one of the alleyways... near the theater! Boss, I'm gonna get back up! We were outnumbered!" from the other end of the phone, you could hear him rushing down the busy roads.

She nodded. "Go! Hurry!" She hung up and quickly dialed Naoko's number. "Dude! Trouble!"

"What? What's going on?" Naoko asked, worried.

She panted and turned on a corner. "SE team's outnumbered. Yamada-san's getting backup."

"Okay! What should I do?" Naoko panicked, the thought of his friends getting badly hurt scared him.

She dashed down another street, people yelling at her for bumping into them slowing her down. "I dunno! Call Yamada-san and get here ASAP!"

"Roger!"

She hung up and hurried to the theater. She stopped and looked around, trying to look for her friends. She heard some insults being shouted and she assumed that they were there. She stuck her hand into her pockets and pulled out a pair of brass knuckles. Usually, she didn't need to use these but it seemed like now was the perfect chance.

She ran and bumped into a blond bartender. She rubbed her nose in pain. "Ah! Watch where you're going!"

"What was that?" the blond asked.

She shook her head, forgetting her manners. "Ah, sorry! Didn't mean that!" she ran past him, going straight to the alleyway. "I'M SORRY! IN A HURRY!" She screamed at the man, hoping that he'll forgive her.

When she got there, she saw that only Takemoto-kun was up and fighting against 5 Yellow turban guys, everyone else on the ground writhing in pain (some of her guys and some Yellow turbans). She grit her teeth and the hold on the knuckles tightened. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU BASTARDS THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She screamed and punched on of the guys in the face. He fell and held his aching face.

"Th'hell're you!" One of them asked, kicking one of her comrades on the floor.

"Boss-man!" Takemoto said happily. "I thought I was a goner!" he ducked and dodged one of the guys punches and threw his own.

She picked up a rusty pipe from the ground. "No! I'm not letting that happen!" She swung the pipe and hit someone's ribs and heard a cracking sound. She flinched at the pain she caused the other man and dropped the pipe. A fist collided with the back of her head and she stumbled on the ground. She quickly stood back up and continued her fight alongside Takemoto.

By the time Naoko and Yamada came, the remaining Yellow Turban members retreated, Takemoto and Amaya, both bloody and bruised, gasping for air. "You... made it!" Takemoto said happily. He skipped to Yamada and gave his friend a hug.

"AH! Takemoto! You're getting blood all over me!" Yamada pushed Takemoto away and the latter flinched. "Ah, Takemoto? Are you alright?"

Amaya held her shoulder. During the fight, someone pulled on her arm a little too much and she ended up dislocating it. "I think Takemoto-san broke a few ribs." she explained.

"I'll be fine." Takemoto said, hiding his pain.

"Help those injured back to HQ. We'll patch them up there." Amaya said, taking deep breath.

Naoko went to her side and let her lean on him. "You too boss-man..."

They walked back to HQ, those injured talking animatedly about their fight with those Yellow Turban bastards and showing off their battle scars to their friends who awed at the sight. Amaya, deciding to join in, smirked. "Oh yeah? Well, check my arm out!" she bragged, smiling as if she had the biggest trophy in the world.

Yamada poked her shoulder and she yelped in pain. "Ah, boss-man, that doesn't look right." he said and they entered their territory. "Here, lemme take a look." Amaya pulled her hoodie down (only enough for him to examine her shoulder and NOTHING more). "Yup. We're going to have to fix that." he nodded.

She gulped and pulled back he hoodie. "Uh, Yamada-san, don't you have to... p-pop it back into place?" She was slowly inching towards the exit but Tatsumi-san (one of Green Earth's strongest and biggest members) blocked her path.

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder (carefully) and brought her back then sitting her down on the makeshift couch. "Sorry boss-man. It has to be done." He held her free arm in place and fear made her hands go cold and she shivered.

"S-surely there is some other way?" she stuttered, thinking of a thousand possible excuses to let her be. "I-i could, u-uhm, k-keep it in a sling! Th-that'll help, right?" She felt a hand wrap around hers and she was surprised to see Naoko-kun holding her hand. "It's okay, Ken-kun. I'll be here for you." He said in a comforting voice and she gulped one last time before nodding.

"1...2...3!" Yamada pulled and popped her arm back into place and she screamed bloody murder.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She was walking to school, in the end, with her arm in a sling. She needed to talk to Takemoto later on about why the Yellow Turbans attacked. She needed answers, NOW.

"Ah, Amaya-chan! What happened?" Mikado asked and she turned around to find 3 pairs of eyes staring at her arm. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and gave them her signature smile. "Yup! Just a little accident while... uhm, running. I barely dodged that car, ahahaa..." she hoped that was believable.

Kida grabbed her bag from her hand and tutted. "The pretty lady is injured! I shall be your night in shining armor for the day!" he spun around his three friends. "Or maybe for the rest of your life?" he suggested with a smile on his face and she laughed.

The day went on normally except today kida lent her his notes (the sweet boy, she thought). She was already changed and was walking to HQ when she was surrounded by the Yellow Turbans. "As much as I want to beat the shit out of you guys, I really cant so can we save this for another day?" she asked, hoping that they would let her be for now.

The one with the baseball bat shook his head. "'fraid not, you little brat." he spat out. "Are you Ken Fukushima? Or as your subordinates call, 'Boss-man?'"

She nodded slowly, not sure if that was the wisest idea. "If I am?"

"Come with us. Our leader wants a word with you." He explained and she gave him a bewildered look. "If yer gonna struggle, we're gonna have to force you. Come with us peacefully and ye might not break yer other arm." he threatened and she had no choice but o follow. It was a good idea anyway to confront their leader, maybe even ask for a truce between the two gangs.

When they arrived at the Hideout, it was dimly lit and it took Amaya a few minutes to get adjusted to the lighting. She was pushed rather harshly towards the center of the building where their leader, she assumed, sat on a much nicer makeshift couch. His blond hair and chocolate colored eyes made her gasp softly.

The boy opposite her stared back with curious and calculating eyes until one of his lackeys came in and out of breath, telling him that they found a girl in the premises. He nodded and commanded everyone in the room to bring her back to him as he had a conversation with their guest.

She sat down on one of the boxes surrounding her as Kida approached. "A-amaya-chan? Is that you?" He questioned, his shock being well hidden.

She stared at him and nodded. "I didn't think that Kida-kun would be the leader of the Yellow Turbans..." she said quietly and the rain outside began to pour, filling the room with white noise.

He sat next to her, surprisingly calm despite what he found out. "And I didn't think that Amaya-chan would be the leader of DOLLARS."

Her head snapped at his direction. "Me? The leader of DOLLARS? Kida, you're joking, right?" she asked bewildered.

"I heard from some of my men that they encountered DOLLAR members, saying their boss was someone named Ken Fukushima." He explained. "Don't lie to me. Are you the leader?"

She shooke her head, then slowly nodded. "I am a leader... but not for the DOLLARS. I myself am a member." she explained. "Haven't you heard of my group?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Well-"

"Shogun! They girl! We can't find her!" interrupted a drenched man.

Kida clicked his tongue in annoyance and stood up. "Fine. I'll go in this direction and you guys go and search." He dashed down another exit and Amaya shrugged to herself and followed Kida. They ran in the rain, searching for this mysterious girl. They bumped into a few members and they turned around. "Boss, it's kinda cramped in there..." one man explained.

Amaya thought that maybe she should go. It was a girl they were looking for, right? She thought that maybe they could settle things peacefully and attempted to go in until she felt Kida's hand on her shoulder. "Huh?"

He shook his head, gesturing with his eyes her still sore shoulder. "I'll go in. You guys wait out here." She nodded, (Kida seems to know what to do anyway) and moved aside but only after she had whispered _"I think you are in there... don't worry.. I wont let them hurt you."_ to whoever it may be. She wasn't even sure if there was anyone there but, whatever.

The roar of a bike caught the attention of everyone and they all looked of its source. A girl clad in black jumped a wall with her motorcycle and landed loudly and somewhat gracefully into the perimeter. Amaya heard a phone ring from where Kida was trying to slip into earlier and smiled. There was someone there and they needed a distraction to escape. "Could that be the headless biker?" She shouted exaggeratively, hoping to be the distraction. "THATS SO COOL!" The headless biker drove past several members, past Amaya and past Kida and biked up another wall.

"Celty-san!" A voice called and fortunately only Amaya noticed it. The voice was too familiar. It was Anri-chan and she knew it but decided to keep this information to herself. _Why is Anri-chan here? The biker came back down after a few seconds with a passenger behind her. _

"I've seen you around for a while." Kida started as the headless biker (or from what Amaya heard from Naoko, the Dullahan) stopped in the center of everyone. "I always though that riding suit was to curvy to be a guy. I don't care about guys but if you're a girl, then I can love that suit alone." He locked his hands together, looking like a girl talking about love. "If I fell in love with a nun, I'd even love the gown she wore."

The dullahan stared at Kida for a moment (Even Amaya was. "That was one of his best lines yet!" she thought happily despite the situation) before darkness seeped from her shadow and spread across the floor. The neighing and appearance of a headless horse surprised everyone. The horse dashed towards Kida and Amaya pushed him out of the way before he could get hit. They both fell on the ground unhurt and stared in amazement before picking themselves up again.

One of the fallen members cursed and picked up a steal pipe from the ground and hurled it towards the two escapees. "MONSTER!" he screamed.

Kida ran to stop him, "Don't!" but it was already impossible to dodge.

Just before the pipe collided with the pair, the passenger pulled out a katana from nowhere and cut it in half where it clattered noisily on the ground. Everyone stared and the headless biker and the slasher as they stood before them, everyone too shocked or frighted at the sight to move. Amaya, despite the danger that could happen, was amazed. She saw the glint of a pair of eyeglasses in front of the glowing red eyes and she couldn't say that the intruder, the escapee, the _slasher_ was indeed her quiet friend, Anri.

Kida's face contorted to a grimace. "Hey, you ever heard of a dullahan?" he asked no one in particular. "They say its a headless knight with a headless horse, who visits the homes of those who are about to die. Heh, like the grim reaper."

Amaya stared. He couldn't be thinking...

Kida stared walking away, mumbling to himself so quietly that she couldn't hear. She ran up beside him, thinking he just needed someone to be by his side.

"The sky ain't blue... Ain't yellow either..."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Longest. Chapter. EVER.**

**yay me!**

**Sorry about type=o's and grammar no-no's...I'm too lazy to edit :T**


	5. Chapter 5

The banging on her door in the middle of the night woke her up and she let out a groan. She didn't even bother changing out of her street clothes and she was soaking wet when she fell asleep. The banging got more violent when she didn't respond and she yelled. "YEAH, YEAH! I'll be there in a few." She dragged herself out of bed and answered the door. "Naoko-kun? What the hell?"

Naoko was drenched and he flung himself at his boss and they both stumbled onto the floor with a loud thud. When they both recovered from the fall, Naoko glared at her and drew his arm back, then punched her hard in the gut. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" he asked.

She coughed a bit and held her throbbing gut. "What the hell is wrong with me? You come barging in at 3 in the morning and punch me!" She stood up and closed the door behind them. "The question is, what the hell is wrong with you!"

He stood up. "I WAS FUCKING WORRIED!" he swore, which was a first because even online he never swore and Amaya looked at him sensing the seriousness around him. "You didn't show up at HQ, you didn't answer any of my calls! IT WAS YOUR RULE TO ALWAYS ANSWER CALLS!"

She flinched at his words and bowed her head in apology. "I'm sorry... but, I'm fine aren't I? So it's okay, right?"

He shook his head. "No! No it isn't! I thought you might injured in some dark alley or even worse dead!" he placed his hands on her shoulders and brought her into an embrace. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you..." he whispered.

She didn't reciprocate the hug but didn't push him away either. "Don't say things like that.." She laughed nervously. "Dude, you sound like a girl..." she tried changing the subject, this was getting to awkward.

He pulled away and looked her in the eye. His hand went to cup her chin and made her face him before crushing their lips together. Amaya's eyes went so wide and she was so shocked that she didn't have time to react and he pulled away blushing. "I... boss, I kinda.. uhm, like you..." he shook his head. "No, I think I love you..."

She couldn't believe it. Did he know all along that she was actually a girl? "Uhh..."

"I know, I know. It sounds weird and I don't even know if you're..." he blushed and looked away, too ashamed to look her in the eye. "uh, if you're..."

"If I'm...?"

He blushed more. "G-gay..."

"ah, well..." she blushed as well. "Ah, would you look at the time? Maybe we can talk about this tomorrow, y-yeah?" she suggested as she pushed Naoko out her front door and slammed it in his face, too embarrassed to look at him in the eyes. That was a love confession... Her first SERIOUS one. How was she supposed to act? She slumped on the door and slowly slid down to the floor, her face in her hands.

"Boss... are you mad...?" He asked from the other side of the door.

She shook her head, although he couldn't see it. "Go home Naoko-kun... I'll see you tomorrow..."

She listened as his footsteps echoed into the night..

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Nee, Amaya-chan, you look depressed." Kida said. The two friends had come to a mutual understanding that nothing about the gangs will be mentioned in front of Mikado and Anri. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head. It was just her and Kida in one of the corners of the school's rooftop because Mikado and Anri had duties as class representatives at the moment. "Nah, its nothing.."

Kida took a sip from his bottle of water and his tone switched to that of a serious one.. "Are you sure it has nothing to do about yesterday...?"

Amaya bushed at yesterdays occurances. "I, um, well..."

"...?"

"Yesterday... after everything that happened.. one of my friends said that... he... uhh... l-loved m-me..." she blushed more.

Kida gasped over exaggeratedly. "Someone else did before me? That's not fair!" he went back to thinking when something hit him. "Wait, don't your friends think you're a guy...?"

The girl nodded. "Exactly why I'm kinda in a bad situation here..."

"Well, I think you should tell him that you are for a fact a very pretty girl~!" Kida smiled. "That is of course, if you reciprocate the feelings."

She sighed. "I'm still confused about that too... He's always there for me, ya know?"

"Well, you have all the time in the world to decide, ya?" he encouraged her and she knew that Kida really wasn't a bad guy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A week passed and ever since finding out about Naoko's feelings, she found herself falling in love with the crazy guy. She decided that she would tell him today about her true identity and as she was walking down the streets, she caught sight of the informer in a coffee shop. She decided that she wanted to hear his opinion about her current situation. She entered the coffee shop and sat next to him. "Good afternoon, Izaya-san."

"Ah, ken-chan! What a pleasure seeing you today!" he replied smiling. "What brings you here?"

She explained her situation and he nodded in understanding. "I think you should charge him for that information." he laughed. "I'd say for 5,000 yen!"

She sighed. "No, no paying!"

"Alright, alright~" he laughed again and smiled. This was perfect. He needed her to stay preoccupied. He knew quite well the feelings of her subordinate towards her. After all, he did have a nice chat with Naoko the other day...

_"Ne, ne, aren't you Naoko-san? Ken-chan's second in command?" Izaya asked the wandering boy._

_Naoko nodded. "What is it to you?" he asked, well aware that you shouldn't get on Izaya's bad side._

_Izaya spun on his heel and stopped by his side. "You should be careful you know..."_

_Naoko nodded. "I know... I am."_

_Izaya smiled. "Do you know about the blue squares?" he asked. "I hear that they want to take back Ikebukuro and claim it as their town. They plan of getting rid of all obstacles, and that includes Ken-kun~"_

_Naoko stood frozen by the informers words. "I... I won't let them hurt Ken-kun!" he told him._

_Izaya nodded and smiled yet again. "Yes, yes. Do your job well!" he waved goodbye to him and left. "Good luck~"_

He stood up and finished his coffee. "Well, how about you and I go on a date, hmm?" He needed her to stay with him for the time being. The Pieces were falling into place.

She blushed at his offer and he smirked at his charms. "I, uhm, well... Have to check up on everyone first..."

He shook his head and grabbed her hand. "Na, you're men do good work on their own, you know!" They exited the coffee shop. "One of the more organized gangs compared to others."

Just as the exited the coffee show, Izaya heard the voice of the man he hated so much. "Izaaaayaaaaa-kuuunn..."

Izaya faced the bartender as he pulled off his sunglasses and put them in his pocket. "What the fuck are you doing here, huh?" He uprooted a lamp post from its placed and prepared to hurl it at the brunette.

"Ah, you know, Shizu-chan, just spending a day with my friend here~" he chuckled pointing at Amaya who waved shyly at Shizuo in an attempt to be friendly. "Hi.."

That didn't stop Shizuo from throwing the lamp post at Izaya who dodged it with ease. He grabbed Amaya's hand yet again and pulled her into a run as Shizuo chased after them. "Now, ken-chan," Izaya said "Don't die on me now~~~"

* * *

**Next chapter is the last :) though no one is reading this anyway -laughs-**


	6. Chapter 6

Naoko sighed as he waited for Ken. He didn't hear from him the whole day and he was starting to get worried. He pulled out his phone to check if he had received any calls. Much to his dismay, there were no messages from his friend. "Where are you...?" he asked no one in particular. It was late, 11pm.

The sound of footsteps caught his attention and he raised his head with anticipation but scowled at the strangers that entered the building. "Who are you?" he asked and stood up. "If you're lost, the mall is that way." he pointed at the exit. "Get lost."

The boy who seemed t be in command smiled. He raised a bandaged hand and waved it as if saying hello and laughed. "Ah, I'm afraid you're mistaken. We're not lost." he shook his head. "Quite the contrary. We are looking for someone. Would you happen to know who Ken Fukushima is?"

Naoko clenched his fist and only just noticed that these people where clad in blue. He wondered for a moment if these guys were a part of the blue squares and feared for his boss' safety. He gulped and stood his ground, pushing aside his fear to at least in some way help Ken. "You're looking at him." he lied.

The boy's smile grew wider. "Ah, is that so? Then please, I'd like to have a word with you."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Amaya rested her hands on her knees and panted. Shizuo-san chased them all around town and they soon found themselves in the outskirts of ikebukuro. "Well... That... was... fun..." She said smiling at Izaya who seem unfazed by the chase. He was probably used to it.

"Aha~ Playing with Shizu-chan is oh so much fun." he spun on his heel and met Amaya's gaze. "But I'm afraid that our day has to come to an end for you see, I have to get back to work~" he waved goodbye and dashed down the streets to who knows where. Amaya took her time to catch her breath before realizing that she lost track of time. Naoko was going to kill her if she didn't show up and she ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the HQ.

As she approached the HQ, she couldn't help but feel a little thrown off by the atmosphere. Something wasn't right and it was making her paranoid. She pushed the door open and called. "Naoko-kun? I'm sorry I'm late!"

She noticed that things were out of order, the place was ransacked and she feared for her friend. She dashed further in and found Naoko on the floor, bloody and unconscious. "NAOKO!" she dashed towards her friend and pulled him into her arms. "Naoko! Naoko! Wake up! Please!" He didn't respond and she felt tears threating to fall. She sucked them up and looked around for any clues and the sight of a yellow bandanna caught her sight and she clenched her teeth in anger.

She brought him to the hospital as fast as she possibly could.

-0-0-0-0-

Izaya sipped on his cup of coffee while talking to his client. "So, did you find him?"

The boy across him nodded and took a sip from his own cup of tea. "We did... But I know for a fact that the person I met earlier today wasn't Fukushima.. He was obviously lying." he put his cup down. "But I don't doubt your intuition."

Izaya laughed and put his own cup down. "Haha! This is why I like you, Aoba-kun!" he stood up and picked up a chess piece, a pawn, and gazed at it as if it were a diamond. "But, I don't favor you above everyone else! After all, I love humans!"

Aoba nodded, knowing Izaya's love for the human race but he did wonder if his plans were going to go perfectly what with Mikado-senpai's... hidden side.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kida picked up his phone, interrupting his conversation with Mikado and Anri. "hello?"

He listened to the voice on his phone and nodded his head in understanding. He said goodbye and hung up then said goodbye to his friends. He dashed as fast as possible to meet with the person who just called him.

"Amaya-chan...? What was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked when he met her. "Did things between you and your friend work out?"

She clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. "I... no... Kida..."

"Yes...?"

She sighed. "I know deep in my heart that you are a kind and caring person. I know that the things that happened to you a few years ago still haunts you to this day but you shouldn't let it. It wasn't your fault but I doubt that you will stop blaming yourself."

Kida went silent and listened to the rest of her speech.

"My friend.. He... He's in the hospital now and... I think I'm beginning to understand how you feel..."

He gasped. "What... happened..?"

"He..." she tried to stop the tears. "He doesn't remember anything that happened..."

Kida was shocked.

"Kida... I love you, I really do. You're like the brother I never had but... This is war... This is war... I'm... I'm going to bring down the Yellow Turbans no matter what the cost..." she turned to look him in the eye, and finally, she was crying. "I'm going make them suffer but I only wish that you won't be there to witness it.."

Kida was about to give her a hug, in hopes of comforting her but she recoiled from his touch and ran away.

Izaya, from where he was hiding, smiled. Everything was going perfectly...

* * *

**Yay! done!**

**This is one of my poorly written stories but I just needed to get this idea out of my head!**

**Well, Izaya got what he wanted and he is evil but I still love him~**

**People who actually read this, thanks~**


End file.
